


Home

by frozenCinders



Category: Bx: Execute (OFF Fangame)
Genre: CSRverse, M/M, References to suicidal ideation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenCinders/pseuds/frozenCinders
Summary: Lenny doesn't usually disappear so completely, and for so long. Lepi starts to get antsy.
Relationships: Lepi/Borbo | Lenore Thaddeus
Kudos: 5





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> i've been listening to in the blood pretty much every day since i beat hades so the prompt for this was the verse "home/is not where you live/but who cares when you're gone"

For the first time in a while, he's found a fascinating subject. As Lenny doesn't consider himself to have any worldly attachments to speak of, he doesn't think twice about disappearing for weeks without warning, just to indulge in research. Unfortunately, while he is still attempting to gauge the power of this new subject, his subtle puppeteering leads them to an early death.

He hasn't gotten rusty, it seems. Then again, the true purpose of Death is just to move souls around. Dreadfully boring work that keeps the harbinger in question too busy to so much as sit down to read a single book! And Life has the audacity to moan at him for quitting.

Ah, that's someone he hasn't thought about in a short while. Lenny was so focused on his new subject that he'd completely forgotten about Lepi, for once. If remembering his mission is what it takes to finally get that nuisance out of his head, then all the better.

Like a cliche scene out of a bad romance, Lenny walks into his home, flicks the light on, and immediately sees Lepi sitting in wait for him. His face is blank and his hands folded, until one giant eye opens on his face.

"What could possibly be so important that you didn't feel the need to make my life a living hell for almost an entire month?" he asks, tone accusatory.

"Aw, are you mad you didn't get to see me for a while?" Lenny teases, throwing on a facade he hasn't had to bother with in weeks. It's almost refreshing.

"Answer me, Lenore."

"I found someone interesting, but they've died now. Observing an unmoving corpse isn't nearly as fun, so I've returned, much to your assured delight!"

With a blink, one eye splits into two and Lepi looks a bit calmer.

"Someone interesting? A purifier?" Lepi guesses correctly.

"Hm... who knows?" Lenny misdirects just to be difficult. "And anyway, you're a little obsessive yourself, aren't you? How long were you waiting here for me? The whole time?"

"... I came here every day," Lepi admits.

"How come? It would have been more efficient to visit every three days or so. Besides, I would have assumed you'd enjoy such a vacation! ... Or at least claim to."

"I don't like having you out of my sight. It unsettles me."

"Awww, you love me so much!"

"You're obnoxious. To prove my point, didn't this interesting new person of yours die because of your experimenting?"

Ah. Speculation is Lepi's specialty, after all.

"I knew it," he ascertains without an answer. "You really will never change. You only continue proving how abominable you are."

"Yes, yes, and how little respect I hold for life, I've heard it all before," Lenny says before Lepi can go through the entire lecture. "My darling handler doesn't do a very good job, to lose track of me for so long."

The pet name causes Lepi to lunge at him. Fear has been afraid of Lenny for countless years, and he doesn't bother pretending to flinch when Lepi reaches him.

"What will you do, hm? Kill me?"

He expects to lose a limb for his continued taunting, but Lepi doesn't touch him. Not yet, anyway.

"... When presented with little information, the mind can't help but wander, and draw conclusions," Lepi says, his voice distantly quiet in Lenny's head. "All organic life must eventually break down. It's a simple rule of life. Every day that I don't see you, I wonder if... maybe you figured out how to allow that rule to apply to you."

"... Hahaha! You have the object permanence of a child!"

Enraged claws dig into Lenny's shoulders, staining his white shirt red. Still, Lenny can't help but laugh.

"No, but really! If I don't go visit you, you assume I'm dead? Me? Come on, that's funny!"

"No respect. No appreciation. I don't know why the hell I'm ever surprised," Lepi grumbles, extracting the spontaneously long claws until his hands look just as they had moments ago, only dyed a different color.

"Really, your concerns are wasted on me! Don't you have butterflies to go worry about?"

"One can't help what they're concerned about. Even if you're a failure who couldn't hold onto your job as a harbinger, you were still the opposite grade of me. No matter how much I want to, I can't just forget about you."

His voice sounds resigned, but a little firmer than it was.

"You have an opposite from your own generation, though. Why concern yourself with me? And no obvious answers," he quickly tacks on, "I only want to hear why you would worry about my potential death. Not any of that keeping an eye on me garbage you like to spew."

"You want to hear it, hm..?"

"Yes, I'd be very interested."

"That's too bad."

An annoyed sigh escapes Lenny and draws a faint smile out of Lepi.

"Alright, fine, be stubborn," he dismisses, already over it. "Anyway, I'd like to rest. You know where the "door" is."

"I already told you that I'd prefer to keep an eye on you. Maybe I don't want to leave."

"Ohh, is the harbinger of life going to come cuddle in bed with me~?"

"Nevermind, I'm leaving," Lepi decides, immediately spinning on his heel.

Lenny laughs, his movements agitating the pain in his shoulders. No matter how much pain he's experienced, he still can't hide the slightest wince. Lepi hears the hitch in his breath and turns around to approach him again.

Gentle hands brush past his shoulders, the touch over in an instant, and the pain stops all at once. The wounds close without a trace, and the fresh blood staining down Lenny's shirt and still dripping from Lepi's hands serves as the only evidence that he was ever injured. Lepi stares down at his hands now, the sight of blood there unusual for him.

"It's interesting how I can get you to rebel against your very nature. You still can't cause death, especially not with me, but... it's the little things," Lenny muses.

"Have you never stopped to consider that I've been changing you as well?"

Lenny pauses, blinking slowly.

"Not once," he lies.

Lepi's eyes narrow to a glare, and he turns around to leave again.

"... Welcome home," he stops to say, just before disappearing through the portal. He must have kept it up the entire time Lenny was gone. What a silly man.


End file.
